got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Take My Hand
Take My Hand (Hangul: 손이 가) is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the third track from their first full-length studio album Identify. Audio Spotify Lyrics Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh |Rom = Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh |Eng = That girl, that girl, that girl, that girl Ay girl, ay girl, ay girl, ay girl My hand goes, my hand keeps going Whenever I see you, my hand keeps going to you Without even knowing, my hand goes to you, I can’t take it anymore – Stop smiling so brightly To your pretty hands, hair, waist My hand goes Even when you’re wearing comfortable shorts And don’t have much makeup on You’re perfect just the way you are You’re waving your hand from far away As soon as you come in front of me I My hand goes, my hand keeps going Whenever I see you, my hand keeps going to you Without even knowing, my hand goes to you, I can’t take it anymore – Stop smiling so brightly To your pretty hands, hair, waist My hand goes Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Who told you to keep getting this pretty? Should I hold your hand or not, hold your hand or not I think about this over and over Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Your beauty is almost like a lie You’re prettier than a celebrity, so electrifying Instead of thick perfume With just the slight scent of your body lotion You’re so aromatic, just the way you are When you’ve stopped for a moment And look up at me with those big eyes My hand goes, my hand keeps going Whenever I see you, my hand keeps going to you Without even knowing, my hand goes to you, I can’t take it anymore – Stop smiling so brightly To your pretty hands, hair, waist My hand goes My hand goes, my hand keeps going Whenever I see you, my hand keeps going to you Without even knowing, my hand goes to you, I can’t take it anymore – Stop smiling so brightly To your pretty hands, hair, waist My hand goes Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Who told you to keep getting this pretty? Should I hold your hand or not, hold your hand or not I think about this over and over Woah oh oh oh, woah oh oh oh Your beauty is almost like a lie You’re prettier than a celebrity, so electrifying That girl, that girl, that girl, that girl Ay girl, ay girl, ay girl, ay girl My hand goes, my hand keeps going }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:Identify Category:Discography Category:Songs